Let's Try it Again
by celetille
Summary: Collection of short stories wherein Peridot learns more about fusion and, consequently, the Gems.
1. Chapter 1 - Peridot and Garnet

Garnet wasn't easy to understand. At least, that's what Peridot thought. Everything she did was completely illogical. Especially her... situation. Aside from it seeming a bit more than odd to her, it all seemed like a complete waste of energy. It wasn't until they tried fusing that they came closer, and even then, Peridot felt like she hadn't even scratched the surface. She felt there was much more to her, and she still wanted to know. No matter how many times Garnet explained to her the reason why she was fused all the time, Peridot never fully understood. She needed to actually fuse with her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She feared it. But she didn't know exactly what scared her. It wasn't Yellow Diamond. Now that she had done what she had done, she was no longer afraid of the consequences. She was already doomed. Was it the sheer intensity of the experience? She had read about fusion before. Most reports stated that, when gems fused with their own kind, there wasn't any real change. They remained the same but larger. That was it. But when fusing with a different type of gem, the experience was completely different. All had reported that they had "lost themselves". They didn't think as one, they didn't act as one. They became someone entirely new. And maybe that was what scared her.

But all reports she had read came from gems who didn't want to fuse. And if there was anything that Garnet had shown her was that a forced fusion was something entirely different. Unnatural. Terrible. So she needed new data. She had seen Pearl and Amethyst fuse a few times during her stay. They made it seem so easy. She thought of asking Amethyst first, thinking she'd give her a simple answer.

"I don't know dude, I just _do_ it," she told her, slightly dismissive. "Especially with Garnet. She makes it so easy. I just have to throw myself at her and we're fused!"

That had been of no help. If anything she was even more confused.

"But wasn't it... scary?"

"Nah," Amethyst cracked a smile, her cocky signature smirk. "It just sort of happened."

And then she went on and on about how powerful she felt when she fused with Garnet. She felt like she could fight anyone and anything, and was clearly proud of it.

"But you have to learn how to control yourself," she quieted for a second. "It's easy to go crazy when you're that strong."

They had never specifically told her what had happened, but Peridot knew it had been something serious. Not just between Amethyst and Garnet, but apparently between Pearl as well. They didn't tell her, and she didn't ask. It was none of her business.

Once Amethyst left, Peridot took out her recorder. "I have gathered some more information on the topic of fusion. Amethyst wasn't as objective as I wanted her to be, but I shouldn't have expected that from her. But I was still able to get something out of our conversation. One, if not the most important part is control. Self-control, to be precise. When she fused with Garnet, she felt, and I quote, "stronger than the diamonds fused together". I find that hard to believe, but perhaps that surge of power was something capable of making anyone lose control. Maybe even Garnet. It seems that it is also the way to not lose yourself in the fusion. How that works exactly, I have yet to figure out. I hope Pearl will be able to shed some light on this topic."

"Well, Amethyst makes it sound very easy, but there is quite a lot to learn," Pearl said, pensive. "Fusion, for most of us, isn't something that comes naturally. You have to learn how to synchronize with others, not only mentally but also physically," she nodded, certain of her words. "The fusion dance plays a big part in it. I could teach you the basics if you'd like."

This was something Peridot could wrap her head around. Pearl showed her how to do the most basic of moves. They began with what she called a plie, which Peridot was able to do with ease. They practiced for the rest of the afternoon, but once it was time to do it by herself in the evening, she could no longer do it. Once again, she felt frustration taking over her.

"Looking good." Garnet popped up out of nowhere. She stood by the barn's entrance, with an empty expression and a thumbs up.

Peridot's entire being shook, and she fell flat on the floor. She scurried behind the car and whispered. "Thanks," She didn't want her to know what she was doing, but it was too late now. Garnet was too perceptive.

"You've been talking to Pearl, I see." she followed with a light smile.

"Yes," Peridot was embarrassed for too many reasons. "And Amethyst," she sighed. "But I still don't understand."

"Hm," Garnet looked to the side. "Think of fusion as a conversation. In a conversation, you don't imitate the other. You listen, and you respond accordingly, in your own way." she paused. "And a conversation is nothing to be scared of."

Garnet left soon thereafter. Still hidden behind the van, Peridot began recording a new log. "Garnet caught me practicing the fusion dance. She complimented me, but I feel nothing but shame. It seems that privacy isn't something those clods are too fond of. Nonetheless, she shed some light on this fusion business. She compared it to a conversation. In a conversation you always give away a part of yourself, even if you are unaware of it. A conversation is only successful if both parts are willing to listen, and most importantly, understand each other. And, a conversation, is something natural. Something simple." Peridot stopped recording, and left the barn.

Garnet was sitting outside, looking at the stars. Peridot sat next to her, like they had once before. "Let's fuse," she whispered. Garnet responded with a smile.

Peridot had already prepared everything. A small rug she had found covered a batch of grass. Soothing music played in the background. Amethyst and Pearl had gathered around, heads poking out from behind the barn. Eager to see what would happen. Peridot was fully aware that they were there, but she was trying her best to keep them out of her mind. Garnet waited, her arms crossed.

This time it was Peridot who asked for the other's hand. Garnet gently placed her hands on Peridot's, and then began their dance. One step forward, another backwards. Garnet was much more gentle this time around. She held her hands carefully, but still assertively. She let Peridot control the dance, while also trying to guide her through it. Peridot was still nervous, but Garnet remained as cool as ever. They swung around, Garnet lift her up in the air, and in a blink of an eye, they had fused.

She blinked once, twice. Two pairs of green and purple hands materialized in front of her.

"Wha..." she tried to feel her face, but only two arms moved. Peridot's and Garnet's visors were still there. "What..?"

Pearl and Amethyst ran towards her. Amethyst was screaming, and the fusion couldn't help but join her. Pearl simply smiled.

"How does it feel, uhh..." Amethyst looked at the small giant. Aside from the height, two pairs of arms and five eyes set her apart from the rest of them. "Tourmaline?!"

Tourmaline looked at the two other gems, and then at herself."I'm taller than Pearl!" she jumped around, instinctively propping her four arms upwards.

She felt so energized. So powerful, so... complete. Like Amethyst had said, she felt she could fight anything and anyone. Peridot hadn't lost herself. She was simply someone bigger than her. In every sense of the word.

Tourmaline couldn't help but run around. Jump and laugh. She was simply happy. Like she had never been before. She fell a couple of times, when she momentarily lost control over one of her limbs, but she always got back up. And her smile never faded. She felt free.

But what would Yellow Diamond think of this?

It took yet another moment, a single doubt. And it all was over. Peridot and Garnet split, and Tourmaline was no more.

But the question remained. What would she think of it?

Amethyst was the first to tackle her. She congratulated her on her first successful fusion, even if it didn't last long. They looked great together, she said. Pearl agreed. Garnet placed her hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"We were awesome." Garnet smiled from ear to ear.

Amethyst slapped her back. "You're fusing with me next!" followed by an even bigger smile.

"Okay." was all Peridot could say.


	2. Chapter 2 - Peridot and Amethyst

"Let's fuse!" Amethyst came rolling into the scene. Pearl and Peridot completely ignored her, and proceeded to fiddle with the heavy drill. It had gotten damaged from Peridot's little rampage the other night.

"No." It was still early in the morning, but Peridot had already rejected the other gem more than a few hundred times.

"C'mon, Peri." Amethyst dove under the drill and popped between Peridot's legs. The green gem continued to ignore her.

"No."

"P-dot."

"No."

"Friiieeend."

"No!" Peridot jumped from her stool with a screech.

Amethyst slid from underneath the drill groaning, and approached the other gem. She had her arms crossed and her face covered by a steel mask. "What if I..." Amethyst looked around, trying to figure out what would make Peridot change her mind. Her eyes locked onto Garnet, who sat by the barn, seemingly asleep. "What if I turn into Garnet?" The purple gem morphed into the other, hands confidently set on her waist. "Let's fuse." Peridot turned the other way, trying to hide her embarrassment. Amethyst's impression wasn't the best, but it was enough to set Peridot ablaze.

It had only been a few hours since they fused and unfused. Peridot was still recovering from... whatever that had been. The feeling, the power, the intensity... everything was still well alive within her. But she wouldn't allow it to happen again.

"Oh, Amethyst, leave her alone." Pearl answered for the quiet gem.

"But why won't you fuse with me?" Amethyst had gone back to her stubby little self, her arms crossed and lips pouting. "I am a _great_ fusion partner." She approached Pearl, leaning on her hunched back. She had never stopped working on the drill. "Isn't that right?" Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows at the other, but Pearl didn't even move. She mumbled something, but no one heard it.

Peridot had had enough. She fled from those two, screeching at the top of her lungs. Both Pearl and Amethyst jumped at the beastly noise. They were used to her sudden bouts of anger, but this was different. She was just screaming. She only stopped once she was at a considerable distance from them. "I don't want to fuse with you!" Peridot yelled. "Just leave me _alone_!"

Amethyst took this as a challenge. She charged at her, closely followed by a concerned Pearl. Peridot tried to run off, but Amethyst was much faster than her. She tackled her before she could even start running, and didn't let go. Peridot struggled, but she was too strong.

"And why is that?" she finally said. Somehow Amethyst looked taller. Gigantic.

Amethyst wouldn't let her go without an answer. "T-That's because there's no point to it," Peridot paused for a second, analyzing Amethyst's reaction. She showed no significant change. "I only fused with Garnet to understand her. I don't need to fuse with you to understand you. I don't need to fuse with anyone ever again. And I will _never_ do it again!"

Amethyst let her go, and turned away without a word. Peridot fell to the floor, clutching to her sore arms. She waited for an answer, but she wasn't getting one. "I'm going back to the drill-"

"You think you know ME!?" Amethyst quickly turned around, and nearly punched Peridot in the process. Pearl only had time to grab her and cover her mouth.

"Now, now. Why don't we all calm down?" It was taking all her strength to keep Amethyst from moving.

"I'm perfectly calm!" Peridot's voice cracked.

"Let's take a break, alright?" Pearl couldn't hide her genuine concern. Amethyst broke free from Pearl, and swiftly left the other two by themselves. "I'll go talk to her." Pearl left her there.

Peridot gladly took the chance to escape. She scurried on over into the barn that was now her safe haven, despite having destroyed it not so long ago. Steven and Greg had begun rebuilding it, but the focus was still on the drill, so the job was left undone. Peridot hid behind the van, and was about to record a new log, when Steven joined her.

"Is everything ok, Peridot?" he looked over at the tiny gem, hunching over her tape recorder. She couldn't look him in the eye. "Were you and Amethyst fighting just now?"

"We weren't fighting," she mumbled, recalling those other times when they had been on opposite sides, and how she had been absolutely and utterly overpowered. "I wouldn't be here if we had."

"That's not what I meant," Steven giggled. They both knew those days were finally over. Peridot was happier about it than him. Running away was hard work, work she'd rather avoid. He dropped the subject.

Steven knew he wasn't getting anything out of her now. And he could figure out the reason why they were arguing. "I heard you and Garnet fused yesterday! I wish I could've seen it... I bet you looked really cool!"

"No!" she finally spoke. "It was... It was a mistake! Yellow Diamond is going to kill me over this! One of her subordinates fusing with a rebel... I am a disgrace to my own kind!" she paused, realizing the weight of her words. And then fell to the side, recoiling into a fetal position.

She thought she had accepted what had happened nights ago. When she called her own Diamond - her lord, her savior, her mentor- a clod. But she couldn't. Clearly. It was all too much at once. She had betrayed her Homeworld by collaborating with the rebels, and now she had deeply offended Yellow Diamond. She wanted to forget it all. She deleted every log she made about it. She never mentioned it, and fled whenever the others were about to. She did everything she could to keep it away from her mind. But she still had said it. That was a fact. And Yellow Diamond wouldn't rest until she had had her revenge. Peridot knew that. She knew it all too well.

"But... you're one of us now," Steven said. As if it was something obvious. Peridot looked at him through the gaps of her crossing arms. "We don't think you're a disgrace," she lift her head up slightly. "We're proud of you, all of us!" he gave her the widest, warmest smile she had ever seen.

"I'm...one of you?" she whispered, dumbfounded. Yes, they had told her she was a Crystal Gem. But she didn't feel like one. Not even after fusing with Garnet. They all knew each others' strengths and weaknesses. They had been together for a longer time than she had existed. They had been through so much. She didn't know, but she could tell. She was a Crystal Gem in name only.

"Yes, of course!" yet still, he considered her one of them. Even if she hadn't been with them for thousands of years. He treated her like one of his most beloved friends. "You've been helping us a lot, and you even called that big giraffe a clod!" Peridot groaned. She didn't know what a giraffe was, but she could tell it wasn't a compliment.

"But... why would you be proud of me? I've done nothing but get in your way!" Peridot couldn't forget all those other times when she had trapped them. She still remembered how much fun it had been to toy with them so easily.

"Sure, you messed up a couple of times..." he looked down, thinking. "You still do," he pointed his index finger up. "But what's important is that you're learning. You're learning and you're doing your best to help us!" he smiled again, happy with himself. "That's why you're one of us, and that's why we're so proud of you!" Steven jumped at her, arms wide open.

Steven was confusing. Even though she had nearly killed them before, he was willing to look past all that. He was even willing to call her one of their own. In his eyes, she was a Crystal Gem. In her heart, she was nothing but a traitorous clod. But, wasn't that all they were? A bunch of weird rebel gems, bundling together in this weird planet. She was one of them. She had been for a while now. But it wasn't easy for her to accept it. Fusing with Garnet was one step towards a future without Yellow Diamond. Was she ready to take another?

"Anyways, you're gonna have to apologize to Amethyst. She sounded really upset," Steven let go of her, and sat by her side. "She'll be ok with it, though." Steven showed her a confident smile.

"You think so?" Peridot found it hard to believe.

"It's gonna be fine," Steven patted her back. "Don't worry!"

Peridot still had her doubts. But she was going to believe in Steven.

"But what was it like?" Excitement overcame him again. "You know, fusing with Garnet?"

"It was..." There was only one way to put it. "Liberating." Peridot's eyes shimmered.

"Amethyst told me you went crazy!" he laughed. "Aww, you have to tell me when you're gonna fuse again! I wanna see!"

Peridot and Steven headed back outside to find Garnet and Pearl surrounding Amethyst. The purple gem cast her eyes down and crossed her arms, as Garnet gave her a stern talk. They weren't mad at her, but Amethyst didn't see that.

Peridot approached the three gems and cleared her throat. Garnet grabbed Pearl and Steven, and headed back to the barn. Peridot was about to talk, but Amethyst wanted to go first.

"I'm sorry, Peridot. I shouldn't have insisted so much," she sighed. This clearly wasn't easy for her, and Peridot could appreciate that. "But I thought that... if I pushed you, you'd feel more... I don't know. I don't know. I was a big dumb clod. I'm sorry." Peridot opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a slightly more excited Amethyst. "I was just so hyped to see you so excited! And... I wanted to be a part of it too!"

Peridot froze. Whatever she wanted to say vanished from her mind.

"Well..." Peridot started. "Maybe I... Wouldn't mind feeling like that again." Amethyst lit up once again. She grabbed Peridot's hand, but Peridot stopped her. "But first, I must apologize. I was, as Steven puts it, _rude_ to you." She breathed in, readying herself.

Amethyst dropped her hand. "You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. I'm aware that I hurt your feelings. Again," Peridot closed her eyes, frustrated. "The truth is, I do want to get to know you. And I wanted to do that without fusion." She cast her eyes down. "But... There's no better way." Peridot had accepted that. She had lived through it. "There's no better way to understand another other than fusing. And I want to understand you." She breathed in once more. "A-And I a-also want you to... understand me."

Amethyst was at a loss. For once. "Sheesh, Peri, uhh... You should've told me sooner!" she punched her arm. Amethyst's smirk was back. A violet blush brightened her face. "Should I play some music?" she wiggled her eyebrows at Peridot.

"T-That won't be necessary." She covered her mouth trying to hide her embarrassment. A light blush sprinkled Peridot's cheeks with a bright shade of green. She felt she was calm enough to do it without the help of a tune.

Garnet and the rest watched closely from the barn. Steven could hardly contain himself as the two gems came closer to one another. Garnet and Pearl smiled proudly.

"Will you fuse with me, Amethyst?" The green gem extended a shy hand. Amethyst grabbed Peridot by the hand and hip. She froze at the sudden touch, but she wouldn't allow herself to back down. Not now.

"Of course!" A smile from ear to ear.

Amethyst pulled her in closer and then outwards. Peridot simply let herself be taken into her rhythm. She let go of her arm and started dancing by herself, while Peridot tried to copy her moves. Her movements weren't nearly as fluid as Amethyst's, but she felt the same excitement as her. They came closer once again, back to back.

"Ready?" Amethyst asked as their gems started glowing. Peridot's answer was something similar to a bird's screech. But it was a clear yes.

Once again, in a blink of an eye, they were fused. Once again, two sets of arms awaited her. This time standing below her was Steven, his eyes sparkling like two stars. Garnet and Pearl watched from the sidelines, faces beaming proudly.

"Oh my god!" was all Steven could say. The fusion was still out of her senses. "Oh my god!" he repeated. He looked like an ant next to her.

And then, a sudden burst of laughter. She picked up the little guy and brought him closer to her face. She could barely hold him, her fingers were much too long. She had to control her strength too, or she'd crush him.

"Steven! How cool am I?!" Steven grabbed on to one of her cheeks, to prevent him from falling down. The fusion couldn't stop smiling.

"Pretty cool!" His smile was almost as big as hers. He climbed onto her shoulder and latched on to it. "Look at how big she is, Garnet!" The fusion laughed.

"Not as big as Tourmaline." she whispered to Pearl, a hint of selfish pride in her voice. "What should we call her?" she shouted at Steven, who was clinging on to his dear life as the fusion ran about.

"Fluorite!" he managed to say in between screams and laughter.

The other two gems laughed. Garnet had made sure that he'd be okay, so she let him have his fun for a while longer.

"Guess I'm up next." Pearl finally said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Peridot and Pearl

The Gems stood by the barn, observing the results of months of hard work. Finally, after so long - and too many setbacks - the drill was complete. The barn had been rebuilt as well, but the drill was their pride and joy. With this they would finally reach the Cluster, and protect their planet once again.

"Alright, let's party!" Amethyst threw her hands up in the air and jumped over to the other side of the barn. Steven and Greg had brought "snacks" for them which Amethyst had been ogling it for a while now.

"No, it's not ready yet!" Greg ran after her, fearing for his snacks. Steven went after the two, concerned for his father's safety. Left behind were the three other gems, Pearl, Peridot and Garnet. Pearl was still messing with the outside of the drill, cleaning it of any dirt and fixing every little dent.

"I can't believe it's already finished," Pearl finally said, wiping her face. "This would've taken us ages to complete by ourselves," she looked at the small green gem, who was distracted by the screams coming from the other side of the barn. "Thank you, Peridot." A light smile graced her face.

"No need to thank me. I merely did what I had to do to survive," she seemed dismissive, but she was flattered deep down.

"There's still one last thing to do before we go back to the temple," Garnet stated. "We've got to get rid of that robot of yours, Peridot."

Peridot had argued countless times with them. She wanted to keep the robot. It had been one of her greatest achievements, to build something so grand with the few resources she had. But the other Gems had destroyed it all. She argued that she could fix it, but it was too time-consuming. And time was something they didn't have.

"I suppose." Peridot finally conceded. She knew they'd regret this decision anyhow. At least she'd be right in the end.

"Let's go, then." Pearl said. They had left it by the roadside. Peridot thought the humans would've tried to take it, but the Gems told her that they were used to these sorts of things happening all the time, and had learned to stay away from them.

"Hmmm," Garnet murmured. "Go on without me." She looked over to the barn. Pearl figured she had seen something bad about to happen, and went on ahead to try and stop it.

"We'll be right back," Pearl headed on ahead, and Peridot followed after. She had also learned not to question certain things.

The way to the robot was a silent one. Neither Peridot nor Pearl knew what to say to one another, now that the drill was finished. They had bonded through their mechanical prowess, teaching each other new things. But that was all they ever talked about. Pearl had tried to change that, but Peridot never really responded. She didn't know how. She never gave too much thought to Pearl. She was grateful for her help, and amazed by her skills, but that was about it. She wasn't as fun as Amethyst, nor as interesting as Garnet. And so, they silently went their way.

The sight that awaited Peridot when they arrived was enough to break her heart. She screeched as soon as she saw the robot. Or rather, what was left of it. She had never realized how bad it actually was. Her fine work was now a useless heap of green metal. She approached the green pile and scavenged for any bits that were still salvageable. Sadly, there were none.

"We really did a number on it." Pearl whispered as she hunched over next to a distraught Peridot.

"Yes, you did." Peridot couldn't disguise her contempt.

Pearl giggled. "It's a shame too," she glanced over at Peridot. "It's a fine robot."

"It _was._ " Peridot corrected. Pearl hadn't quite realized how much it had meant to her.

"We can always build another one," she said, placing a caring hand on the Peridot's shoulder.

"I guess," Peridot paused, slightly flustered. "We could."

Pearl got up with a satisfied smile on her face, only to be quickly replaced by concern. "How are we going to take it back to the barn?"

"Easy," Peridot said, puffing her chest. "We fuse." The gem extended a nonchalant hand at the other.

Pearl was taken aback. "Oh," she gave her her hand, but paused before they got into position. "Is this OK with you? Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" After fusing with Garnet and Amethyst, she felt more than ready for this. And besides, there was a task for them to complete.

"Alright then," Pearl let go of her hand and stretched. She couldn't hide her excitement. "Let's fuse!"

"Yes." Peridot grabbed her hand again.

This time, unlike the other two, Peridot chose to take the lead. Pearl happily let her, fully trusting her. Peridot grabbed her two hands, and Pearl lift her legs up in the air, spinning and turning by the rhythm of a soundless song. Shortly after, they were fused.

It really was easier this time around. The fusion almost immediately regained her senses. Only two arms awaited in front of her four eyes.

"Alright!" she spoke. With her two arms, she split apart the robot and ran towards the barn. The path that had taken several minutes had now been done in seconds. She set the broken halves inside the barn, and in flash, unfused.

Pearl and Peridot appeared, both in their original positions. It was the first time Peridot had unfused so gracefully. They were greeted by an overly excited duo - Steven and Amethyst, both looking particularly worn out. Garnet and Greg sat by a fire, waving at the other two. Greg looked worse for wear - his hair and clothes slightly singed - but still had a smile on his face.

"Crisis averted." Garnet said once everyone joined them. Apparently, Amethyst wanted to start a fire big enough that it would swallow the barn in seconds, so that the snacks would be cooked faster. Thanks to Garnet, they were able to stop it before it went out of control.

They all sat by the fire, Steven, Amethyst and Greg, munching on whatever snacks they had brought with them.

"Peri, try this out!" Amethyst scooched closer to her, pointing a stick with a white snack on the end.

"Are these the so called "snacks"?" Peridot examined it, unimpressed.

"Yeah, I guess. This thing's a marshmallow. Try it, it's pretty tasty!" She waved it around Peridot's face again.

Peridot took the marshmallow from her hand, and ate it. With her mouth full of the white substance and small splinters, she spoke. "This _is_ tasty!" Her face lit up as she ate the rest of it.

"No, not like that!" Steven seemed genuinely distressed. Amethyst was in stitches.

Once Peridot finished eating whatever Amethyst told her to eat, Pearl turned her attention to her.

"Would you mind if I talked to you for a while?" Pearl seemed slightly uncomfortable. "In private." She pointed towards the barn.

"Yes, what is it?" Peridot asked, as they sat by the barn.

Pearl was gazing at the moon."Do you still think Rose's battle was for nothing?" She looked straight at Peridot, anxious for her answer. "That our rebellion was for nothing?"

"Objectively speaking, if we are unable to save Earth from the Cluster, then yes. It was a wasted effort," she paused to look at Pearl. She was mad, but still listening. "But."

Peridot had learned many things since she first arrived on earth. Not only about its climate and topography, but also about its dwellers and history. She had seen how much life there was out there, and how much potential there was in that small batch of land.

"But, if we destroy the Cluster," she paused, carefully choosing her words. "Then, it won't have been for nothing."

Peridot had only read about the battles that had occurred in this place. The reports depicted Rose as a "vile traitor", one to be broken on sight. And Pearl was nothing but a "defective", and was barely even mentioned. They had chalked up their struggles as something futile, even silly. To fight against the all powerful Diamond Authority, for a single, miserable planet. When written like that, yes, it did seem pointless. But Peridot only understood why they had battled so after seeing the planet, after living in it. In fact, Peridot was even starting to feel... _glad._ Glad that this planet wasn't destroyed ages ago, before it could even grow into what it is today. She was glad that she had the chance to see this place. Even if it had been against her wishes.

Pearl was in tears. She tried to hide them, but they wouldn't stop. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm merely saying what I think," she paused to look at Pearl. "And I would like to apologize." Peridot finally said.

Pearl held Peridot's shoulder, a faint smile on her lips. "No need."

"But I-"

"No, not yet," Pearl took a deep breath. "I know what you're about to say," she turned her head to meet Peridot's gaze. "And I'm not ready to accept your apologies. Not just yet."

Peridot sighed. "Ok, then."

But she understood. She knew she had deeply offended her, she felt it in her punch. She could even relate to it now. After that final communication with Yellow Diamond, she was starting to realize how disposable she was. Much like the Pearls back in the Homeworld.

"I guess..." Peridot looked up at the stars. "We're not too different, are we?"

Pearl giggled. "Indeed, we aren't."

And on that note, they got up to head back to where the others were, around the fire. Steven and Greg had fallen asleep, while Amethyst and Garnet gazed at the night sky. Pearl joined them, but Peridot went back inside the barn. As soon as she found a comfortable spot to sit on, she took out her well-worn recorder.

"Log Date 7 29 1. We spent most of today fixing up the rest of the drill. It has finally been completed. To celebrate this, Steven and his progenitor brought "snacks" for us. Specifically, marshmallows, which seemed to be a stick with a soft white substance on the tip. Steven said that I wasn't supposed to eat the stick, but I found it tasty- as Amethyst puts it. Today, I also fused with Pearl. It was less stressful than the others before, but not as insightful. It seems that I will have to continue talking with her to fully understand her," a pause. She was unsure if she wanted to record her full thoughts. "But I did learn a lot these past couple of days. Fusion isn't as terrible as the Homeworld makes it. Not only is it a fast way to become stronger, it is also a way into another's mind- if they let you. Especially if you fuse with a stronger gem. I have yet to understand exactly why the Homeworld sees it like that. In fact, there are many things I have yet to understand. Why is fusion seen as something terrible? Why did Yellow Diamond want to destroy Earth despite its endless potential and resources? Why did they have to betray Homeworld for this planet? I don't know. But in time, I will know. With the help of the Crystal Gems."


End file.
